Consumed By You
by EerieAlice
Summary: What would the TV show look like if Jesse McNally hadn't died in the first series? The original scooby member makes a return to Sunnydale after a break, last time he was wrestling with demons was back in highschool. This time around, things are different and our Slayer sees a new shade of life she never thought she'd witness. Buffy Summers/Jesse McNally *Eric Balfour*
1. Chapter One

**A/N: **I don't own the Buffy franchise; it belongs to Joss Whedon, who is a genius. I'm just a fan who's writing some fanfiction who happens to suffer from boredom and inspiration. This maybe an unpopularopinion but I think it would've been wonderful to see how Buffy would duel and strike with a scenario that is going to be involved in this story. I'm aware of how frustratingit would be for her, it's another soul for her to protect I know, but come on, it would've been really cute and humorous too. Also there's a character that is going to make a very centralimpact.Eric Balfour is an utterly gorgeous and extremely underrated actor and I would've loved to have seen what would've become of Jesse if he hadn't been killed off. So these chapters are just my imagination spinning off random ideas. I hope you enjoy, review with your thoughts, I'd love to hear them. -_EA_.

_Consumed By You_

_Chapter One_

_Back to the Basics_

Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg ambled through the entrance of Sunnydale High School, their faces lit up when a familiar name darted out from the opposing corridor. He was very noticeable, preferably by his orange luminescent t-shirt.

"Hey, hey!" their friend cheered.

"Hey Jesse," Xander said, slapping his hand in the odd way male friends greet each other. "So what's what?"

"New girl," Jesse replied.

"That's right I saw her," Xander said. "Pretty much a hottie."

"I heard someone was transferring," Willow chirped.

"So tell," Xander said dutifully.

"Tell what?" Jesse asked.

"What's the stitch? What do you know about her?"

Jesse shrugged. "New girl."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Well, you're certainly a font of nothing."

Buffy Summers walked along the corridors, this morning hadn't gone as bad as she thought. Sure she'd got a few stares, some whispers and an occasional question about her expulsion but she was dealing with it. She walked out onto the grounds and caught sight of the girl Cordelia had been mean to earlier on in the day, the one with the white tights and virginal shiny black shoes.

"Uh hi, Willow right?" Buffy asked.

The girl with immense long red hair turned around to the new fresh face. "Why?" Willow asked. "I, I mean... hi. Did you want me to move?"

"Let's start with 'Hi I'm Buffy' and let's segue directly into me asking you for a favour. It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging out with me for a while," she said and sat down next to her on the bench.

Willow gaped. "But aren't you hanging out with Cordelia?"

Buffy frowned. "I can't do both?"

"Not legally."

"Look," Buffy started. "I _really_ want to get by here, Cordelia's been really nice, to me...anyway. But um, I kinda have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes and I heard a rumour that you were the person to help get caught up."

Willow smiled. "I could totally help you out!"

"Hey," Xander said, entail by Jesse from behind. "You guys busy? Are we interrupting?"

"Buffy this is Jesse and Xander," Willow said.

The slayer said her greetings, though she'd already met the goofy one a few hours before.

"Oh me and Buffy go _way_ back, old friends, very close. Then there was that estrangement where we were both growing as people but now here we are like old times, I'm quite moved."

Jesse smirked. "Is it me or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?"

"Well it's nice to meet you guys, I think," Buffy replied.

Jesse rummaged through his bag to get his lunch. "Well we wanted to welcome you, make you feel at home, unless you have a scary home."

"And to return this," Xander brought out the pointed stick. "My guess is you're building a really little fence."

Buffy snatched the stake from his hands. "Actually, it was for self defence, everybody has them in La. Pepper spray is just so, passé."

Xander sat down next, far too close too. "So what do you do for fun? What do you like? What do you look for in a man?"

"If you have any dark evil secrets you'd like us to publish?" Jesse asked, with a curious glimmer in his eye.

"Gee, everybody wants to know about me," Buffy murmured.

"Are these guys bothering you?" Cordelia Chase asked.

Buffy looked up at her. "Uh no."

"She's not hanging out with us," Willow said.

Jesse jumped to his feet like a fish on a hook. "Hey Cordelia," he said, trying his hardest to sound swarve and seductive.

The plan was a failure. "Oh please," Cordelia sneered, moving in front of him. "I don't mean to interrupt your downward mobility but I just wanted to tell you that you won't be meeting Coach Foster (the woman with the chest hair) because gym was cancelled due to the _extreme_ dead guy in the locker."

_Uh oh, this just what I need. _"W-What?" Buffy asked.

Willow grimaced. "What are you talking about?"

"Some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker."

Buffy stared at her. "Dead?"

"_Totally_ dead, way dead," Cordelia said.

Xander resumed his comfort. "Not just a little dead then?"

The head cheer leader shot cold dagger eyes in his direction. "Don't you have elsewhere to be?"

"You know if you need a shoulder to cry on, or just to nibble on," Jesse stumbled to her.

"How did he die?" Buffy interrogated, her voice grew louder.

Cordelia shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, were there any marks?"

"Morbid much," Cordelia snapped. "I didn't ask!"

Buffy stared around at their suspiciously surprised faces; she had to get outta there. "Um, I gotta book. I'll, I'll...see you guys later."

Cordelia watched her disperse into the sea of students. "What's her deal?"

The atmosphere at The Bronze was heating up; people chatted, drank, and danced to the band performing on stage. Everyone was in their own little groups, their own worlds, which was one thing about this club, everybody felt at home.

"So, um, what did you say your name was?" Jesse asked, remembering to place his hand on the pillar next to him.

The hanging chair span and the woman tapped her foot in a soft fluid expression. She had blonde milky hair to her shoulders, pale skin, curled lips and bright eyes. She looked mysterious, and Jesse liked that.

"Darla," the woman replied. Even her voice was mysterious.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you from around here?"

"No, but I have family here."

He frowned. "Have I met them?"

Darla shrugged and preyed her eyes along from his face down to his shoes and back up. "You probably will."

"Oh okay, this is nice...and scary," Willow whined tripping over turfs in the grass. "Are you sure this is faster?"

"Ever been in one of these?" the guy asked pulling the door linked to a mouldy old crypt (who she'd met back at the club and was currently creeping her out).

"No, thank you."

"Come on," the guy teased and pulled her long hair away from her neck. "What are you afraid of?"

Willow sensed his mouth descend. She pushed away from him, he clutched onto her shoulder and shoved her into the crypt in which she smacked into the opposing wall. The floor was just as cold as his skin and his heart.

"That wasn't funny!" she yelled.

The guy smiled, backing her into a corner.

Willow glared at him. "I think I'm gonna go."

"Is that what you think?"

She noticed a woman standing by the entrance; she'd been in the club too.

"Is this the best you could do?" the woman sneered sarcastically.

"She's fresh," the guy said.

"Hardly enough to share."

"Hey!" a voice yelped from outside and cascading shadow dawdled by the door as the woman stepped down. "Wait up!"

"Oh my God, Jesse!" Willow shouted.

Her friend's hand was clamped to his neck and she could see crimson stains splashing on his sweater. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground, Willow swooped and managed to catch him. "You know, she gave me a hickey," he wheezed, his breathing becoming incoherent.

"Jesse let's get outta here," Willow said.

The woman walked towards her. "Oh you're not going anywhere."

Willow stood in front of the injured Jesse. "Leave us alone!"

"You're not going anywhere until we've fed!" the woman roared and her face morphed into hideous bumps.

Willow screamed and a figure rushed into the crypt. "Now," Buffy's confident voice bounced across the space. "We can do this the hard way, actually there's just the hard way."

The guy charged towards her and she shoved her stake into his chest. Willow, Jesse and Xander watched in horror as the guy exploded into dust carrying a painful scream which soon cascaded into silence.

Buffy gleamed. "See what happens when you rough house?"

"He was young and stupid!" the woman spat.

"Xander go!" Buffy yelled.

The woman punched her, but Buffy swayed her elbow in lock, walling the blow. Xander grabbed Willow and heaved Jesse to his feet and out of the crypt.

"We'll get the police, it's just a few blocks up!" Willow instructed.

Vampires were leering by and Jesse was losing blood.

"We don't have time, we need to get Jesse to the hospital," Xander said. "Somebody has to divert them."

Willow started running down another pathway deeper into the graveyards; Xander hauled Jesse into his arms and hid as the vampires zoomed after Willow.

Buffy climbed out of the tomb and raced across the graveyard grounds, she heard Willow scream.

"Hey!" the slayer yelled.

The creature looked up and she kicked him in the head. The vampire scrambled to his feet and Buffy was on his tail. She grabbed at the branch above her head and stabbed it into his chest. She looked up to see the other vampires, their stares locking in at her, and they backed away, disappearing into the mist.

"Where are they going?" Willow asked.

"Retreating," Buffy said. "Where's Xander and Jesse?"

"He's taking him to the hospital, he's hurt real bad."

Buffy grabbed her hand. "Come on."

Buffy, Willow and Giles ran down the hospital corridors, darting into the room. Jesse lay in his bed, a white bandage lashed around his neck, the drip applied to his arm and his eyes closed tentatively.

"Is he okay?" Willow asked.

Xander looked up from his bedside. "He's stable; I had to tell the doctors that he slipped on something sharp. If you hadn't been bait he wouldn't've made it."

Willow collapsed in the chair.

"This is my fault," Buffy sighed.

"If it hadn't've been for you, none of us would be alive Buffy," Xander said. "What about those things that attacked us?"

"Vampires," Giles said.

"They fled," Buffy replied, "and _no_, no those things weren't vampires, those were just people in need of a facial. Or maybe they had rabies. And the guy that turned into dust, it's just a trick of light."

There was a beat of silence and Xander's eyebrow rose.

"That's exactly the first thing I said the first I saw a vampire, well after I was done the screaming part."

"Whoa," Willow moaned. "I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down."

"Oh...good for me."

"So that was what bit me?" Jesse's weak voice flowed up.

"How are you doing buddy?" Xander asked.

"I'm good, tired, and a little confused but I'm good," Jesse rasped.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess," Buffy said.

Jesse shrugged tiredly. "It's cool."

"Where do you think these vampires went?" Willow asked, having to hold her head up from the contemplation of fainting.

"Somewhere underground, dark, damp," Giles said, "a place where no light can get through."

"You could look at the sewers," Jesse said.

"Man you need to rest," Xander snapped.

"That's not a bad idea," Buffy said.

"So what's the plan?" Xander asked. "Let's saddle up."

"There's no _we_ okay, I'm the slayer – and you're not."

He glanced to the ground. "I knew you'd throw it back in my face."

Willow looked up. "Buffy, I'm not anxious about going into a dark place full of monsters, but I do want to help. I need to."

"Well you can help me research this harvest affair, it seems to be some preordained massacre. Rivers of blood. Hell on Earth. Quite charmless," Giles said.

"Well, what about me?" Jesse asked grimly.

"You need to sleep," Buffy whispered.

"So I get better, then what can I do?"

"You can help me research," Willow said, her voice grew lighter with enthusiasm.

Jesse nodded dutifully. "Cool," he whispered, coughing from the pain.

"Welcome to the real world, it sucks," Buffy teased.

He looked at her and a small fire of a smile swam onto his face.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I don't own, just a fan writing some fiction for fun. Sorry for the wait, life is very hectic. I've really enjoyed writing this chapter. Review and tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them. Enjoy, -EA.

_Chapter Two_

_Present Day _

The girl tried to keep her pace up, but the intruder was gaining on her. The lights of the train station flickered on and off and the cracks in the walls leaked with trickling rainwater. This place hadn't had a lick of paint work or reconstruction in decades.

A distant animalistic crackled growl echoed, hitting and ricocheting off the walls till the sounds caught up with her. The girl quickened up her pace as she came to a joint junction, skidding nearly tripping over her own feet. Carefully, she chose the junction which came naturally to her and she knew that her choice could either aid to get her life on the free line from the livid creature chasing her _or..._ to certain death. Either one, she had no time to ponder over her actions.

The girl could hear the simmering progressive sounds of the next train drawing into the station, her lifeline. She ran onto the platform, just in time as the train drew into the platform screeching to an ear piercing halt. The girl jabbed the button and the doors swished open soundlessly, she got on as quickly as possible to notice that she was alone in the carriage. Thankfully, it was what she needed; she did not want anyone else getting into the mess that she was trying to escape from. The same loud growl piped up, letting the girl know that her demise would be sooner than anticipated. She waited inside with the cold stab of dread that the doors of the carriage were not closing; she was the only person to get aboard. Nobody else was waiting for a train. Why wasn't it leaving the platform?

Her heart jumped as she noticed the creature creep around the corner, she swore she caught the thing smirking. The creature's face was covered in thicken grey fuzz, its mad glowing eyes protruded inanely from the base of its skull and the teeth...

The _teeth_...were as sharp as a cut throat razor.

The girl jabbed the button a second time, adding a more forceful punch to the mechanism. The creature flexed its hind legs, gaining agility and sprinted forwards. The creature's head smashed against the glass, just in that exact moment, the doors closed right before her eyes. The girl fell backwards as the train began to slugger to a crank, starting slow and then beginning to gain speed. She clutched at her heart knowing that was what the creature wanted to devour. The speed of the train increased, the creature's claws clung fractionally to the metal, but it noticed the opposing tunnel the train was going to speed through. It could either let go and find another way to catch the girl, or hold on to be diced and shredded into pieces...

The creature cried out, like a person screaming in extreme agony. The girl watched in frightful wonder, the creature's claws disengaged from the metal coating of the outer layer of the carriage. Within seconds, the speed of the train winded the creature and it collapsed against the cement of the pillars, spluttering in pain. Ignoring the burning from its muscles, the creature saw the final moments of the pale faced girl disappear into the darkness of the tunnel.

The creature let out a distilled wail, exactly like the way dogs would call if in distress. Its eyes shined with disappointment and glowed with a surreal warmth, not like its previous electric bottomless dark pits that stared back. Instead of them gazing back at the train tunnel, only pure human kindling brown eyes remained...

_Stop thinking about the evil blood sucking fiend, _Buffy Summers thought_, focus on anything but the evil blood sucking fiend. _

She heard a scream and turned her eyes to the skies. _Thank you._

The slayer launched herself across the grass, weaving between the gravestones. Sounds of fists crunching against skin and hysteric grunts roamed from behind the crypt. The second she found the hysteria, her legs froze to the spot, her heart began to pound and her jaw literally could've crashed to the ground.

"Jesse?" she exclaimed.

"Hi Summers," the person in the deathly clutch of the murderous vampire gasped. "Erm..n-nice to see ya,...c-could use a little help here!"

She grew assertive and smacked her body into the vampire. Jesse broke free, falling to the grass, getting his breath back. Buffy slammed her boot in the vamp's chest and staked the creature. She turned her attention back to her old school friend and offered her hand.

Jesse took it and she hauled him to his feet. "Wow, you've gotten fast," he said, touching the back of his head to make sure there wasn't a serious injury.

"I'm in the best shape of my life, well I hope I am," she replied. "So how have you been? What you doing back here?"

He smiled and they both began to stroll through the graveyard.

"I got bored of New York and I wanted to see other places," he said. "I wanted a change, plus it was a way to see you guys again."

A sudden spread of guilt eluded her, but she wouldn't bring the subject up right then and there.

"Plus I got a few slots at The Bronze to promote my music," he added.

"You're a musician now?"

Something changed in Jesse's eyes. "Yeah...that's why I left, to study music, remember?"

That spreading feeling of guilt now turned in a metaphorical size of a lake. "Oh course I do," Buffy said, far too quickly.

"So how's life been treating you?" Jesse asked.

"This and that, still got the annoying burden of saving people from demons and what not" she replied. "Went to college, found it real hard, eventually had to drop out, a load of priest guys decided to abra cadabra themselves an annoying sister with magical blood for me to look after, my boyfriend became addicted to having whorish looking vamps bite him," his eyes widened in surprise. "_Then_ he left me, fought a hell god, died, got resurrected and now I'm working in the Double Meat Palace trying to keep my house from being taken off me."

Jesse stared at her. "Really?"

"Uh huh, that's my autobiography up to date. Sucks doesn't it?"

Jesse rubbed her shoulder and her eyes raced to his hand caressing her jumper.

"I wouldn't say that Summers."

"Jesse's back?" Willow exclaimed all too excitedly.

"Yeah and he's changed so much," Buffy said. "He's got this thick nest of black hair and he's got a moustache and a beard and it _really_ suits him _and_ he's all musical now!"

The silence overwhelmed her as she stared across at the Scooby gang; she hadn't been this ecstatic since before she died. From what she could recall anyway.

"Somebody else talk now," Buffy murmured and averted her gaze from everyone.

Tara set the book on the table. "Who's Jesse?"

"I've told you about him, he's one of the ex scoobies and he left Sunny Dale after the whole thing with The Mayor happened."

"Why did he leave exactly? I've forgotten," Giles replied, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose as he checked The Magic Box's receipts from the cash register.

"To study, got a place at NYU," Willow chirped. "He said he wanted to be as far from Sunny Dale as he could."

"Well he didn't have to come back if all he wanted was out in the first place!" Xander hissed.

All eyes snapped to him. Buffy and Willow knew perfectly why too. Jesse McNally was one of his best friends and when Jesse announced that he was off to the Big Apple – Xander went into a big sulk, not communicating with him for several days.

"You could've gone to see him Xand," Willow whispered.

"And what about you and Buff? You were his friends too!"

"Oh come on me and Buffy were students, we couldn't afford to stay in New York, even for a short stay," Willow said.

Buffy nodded. "She's right, dollar bills don't grow on trees."

"Be great if they did wouldn't it?" Anya said, in a world of her own.

"What makes you think I could afford to go?" Xander asked.

"You earn a lot more than us, plus you can drive," Buffy said.

Willow nodded in support of her response and he immediately gave up on the argument.

Buffy folded her hands together across the table. "Well...he said he's going to be playing at The Bronze tonight, he wants us to see him there."

"Yeah," Willow smiled. "We can all catch up."

"I thought you were all going to help me with stock checking," Giles said.

Willow turned to him pleadingly. "Oh come on, we've been invited by an old friend, we haven't seen him for such a long time. This can be our one off."

Giles rolled his eyes. "Fine, have fun, just remember to consider my feelings in all of this. While all of you are relaxing, I'll be stooped over my desk losing my bloody mind."

Willow hopped over to the counter. "Well next time we'll make it like a stay over, working and having fun, how about that? Oh and I'll bring ice cream fudge sundaes and chips and stuff."

"Okay that's a deal," Giles said and shook hands with her.

At that moment, two teenage girls came in, nattering and chatting. Buffy couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation which was good seeing as her friends dispersed around the shop. Anya doing her milling, Willow and Tara went back to revising for their classes, whilst Xander laid his head on the table trying to catch a quick nap before they hit the club.

"I'm seriously not making this up Aubrey, this giant thing just leapt at me on the train platform," the girl said in a panic.

"Woah," her friend Aubrey whispered. "What do you think it was then?"

"It must've been a dog," Buffy interrupted, her heart slowly racing.

The girl's eyes widened in shock. "A dog? If it was a dog, it was huge and kinda...funny lookin' too."

"How do you mean funny looking?"

"Well you won't believe this, but it looked sorta like a man or something," the girl replied.

Aubrey blanched. "A guy, eww, what an ugly looking dog."

Buffy knew what it was; right now she needed these two gone. "Honestly, it's a dog that chased you, the owner must've let it off the lead and it got away. All dogs are like that."

Aubrey frowned. "Then explain how it looked like a guy then?"

Buffy thought as quickly as her mind could think of something worthy. "Aaahhh well there are these pet sellers that've been breeding these new breeds of dogs. And when you cross breed, their faces can look sorta funny, like those really small dogs all of these famous actresses have. I mean they are really tiny, so it makes sense that they can breed huge ones too."

The girl who got attacked frowned along with her friend. "Where did you hear about this?"

"LA," Buffy said, "it's the big coo over there."

The girl breathed out. "Well that's a relief, thought I was going crazy."

Aubrey looked around. "Let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps."

"But I thought you needed to get supplies for that love spell to get Dale back," the girl said.

Aubrey's cheeks blushed scarlet. "Shut up Tess!" she hissed and pulled her friend out of the store.

Buffy smirked and marched behind the counter.

"Did you just turn away two potential customers?" Giles asked.

"They wouldn't've bought anything Giles," she said, turning to him. "I got some information off them."

"What is it?"

"We've got a new werewolf in town."

The Bronze was heaving; everyone drank, danced, all in their own groups just enjoying the night. Jesse had already been on stage and done a few numbers. An acoustic session. Just him, his guitar and the microphone. He'd gotten everybody hooked, and commanded their attention.

On his break he lounged on the sofas with Xander. He watched the girls dance and glanced over to his friend. "I've got something to tell you," he said, taking a huge drink of his beer. "You know you slept with Faith."

Xander's head turned slowly. "Yeah..?"

"I slept with her too."

"What? Please _please_ tell me you're joking."

He nodded. "Before she went crazy."

Xander corrected him. "She _is_ crazy Jess. So we both lost our virginities to the same woman?"

"Yep."

"Great, that's just great."

Jesse frowned. "I don't know what you're so annoyed about, you've got a lovely fiancé."

"_Yeah_...I know that," Xander said.

"And look at me, I haven't got anybody," Jesse replied.

"You're in the same boat as Buffy."

Jesse glanced towards her, as she danced she looked over her shoulder at him. The second their eyes met, Jesse turned away. "Tell me about this Riley guy," he said to Xander and leant forward so he could hear every scrappy little detail.

The night had ended on a high note. Jesse's gig had gone well; his second slot was more dramatic than the first. The audience loved him and he was clapped on for an encore.

The gang paired off, Xander and Anya walked back to their apartment. Tara, Willow, Buffy and Jesse walked home; he'd offered to walk the girls back.

"You do know what my duty is right?" Buffy had said.

"Yeah but I can still walk you home," Jesse had replied back.

Buffy loved the generosity, not all of the men she'd met were like that. Except maybe one or two, the first had immigrated to Los Angeles because he couldn't give her the life any other mortal man could give. Yet the other, left in a helicopter without giving her time to explain her feelings.

Dawn opened the door as Willow and Tara said their goodbyes to Jesse. She gawped at the rather rugged man standing on the porch, she found him attractive immediately.

"Hi Buffy," she said, "who's this?"

Buffy rounded on her. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Because I'm not a kid," Dawn said, wrapping her arms over her chest.

"I'm Jesse," he said.

Her eyes lit up. "You're the one Xander's told me about, the one who ran off to New York."

He shrugged. "It's all water under the bridge now."

Buffy moved over the threshold. "You can stay over if you want."

Jesse shook his head. "I've checked into a motel, I'll be okay."

Buffy nodded.

Jesse smiled at her. "See you around Summers."

"Bye," she said and watched him disappear along the sidewalk. She closed the drapes and turned all of the lights off. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom and noticed Dawn leaning against the hall walls, disrupting her thoughts.

"What are you smiling about?" Dawn asked.

Buffy watched her. "I don't know, I'm just in a good mood, that's all."

The rucksack was heavy and no matter how tentative he walked, the contents would jingle and rattle. He hauled the keys from his jacket pocket, undoing the lock and barricaded himself inside. He walked down the steps; Jesse looked at the old cage Oz had used. He tested its durability, the bars were still strong.

He rummaged through his rucksack and found the shackles. He undressed and tied himself to the walls, making sure they were as tight as they could be. He stared up at the oval window, where he could just see the moon peeking out from behind the clouds. The pain shot down his chest, winding him. The moon crept out, shining silver rays along the grass. The pain cracked his chest, his knees buckled and he crashed to the cold ground. His muscles flexed and the scream morphed into a howl.


	3. Chapter Three

_**A/N: Hello peeps, sorry for the wait. Thank you to the people who have reviewed this story so far, I'm really glad you're enjoying it and I hope you continue to enjoy it as the story develops. This story was inspired by the lovely Eric Balfour (Duke from Haven), I was very annoyed that the creators killed his character (Jesse McNally) off two episodes into the first series. I thought he was great character and it would've been interesting to see what could've come of him. So, wallowing in my creative misery, I decided to write a fic about him not being killed off. What would the show look like? Another inspiration for this story were the old Buffy fic books I used to read years ago where episodes in the show would be put into prose, but the author would add their own spin on the episodes. I hope you like my 'spins', happy reading and don't forget to let me know what you think!-EA. **_

_Chapter Three_

_Older and Far Away_

The morning sun peeked over the tops of Sunnydale and stroked down the trees, laying focus on a body grazing in the bushes. Jesse awoke with a thumping headache, he was naked to the tip and he glanced around towards his surroundings – in front of him was the disembowelled body of a deer, half of its flesh had been ripped away. Jesse's chest and face felt warm and sticky, he pressed his fingers to his cheek and congealed blood stared back at him. "Damn it," Jesse said.

He followed his clothes in a trail and he found his way back to the graveyard. He examined Oz's cage and he couldn't comprehend why the wolf had escaped. Oz had never had any problems; the cage had been sturdy enough back in the day. But there had to be something wrong with the structure and he knew he'd have to make alterations to it; he wouldn't be able to deal with it if human lives were at risk.

Willow was having a come down from her study period and she'd been sent on an errand by Tara to find caramel coffee flavoured inspiration. She caught sight of Jesse walking to the coffee shop, and he looked a complete mess. His thick brown hair resembled a jumble of electric wires and his clothes were dishevelled and tatty, as if he'd been running around a track all night. It was weird seeing him, she remembered the goofy skinny kid of Xander's from high school, the one who used to pine and trip after Cordelia Chase and now...he'd grown up. Jesse seemed taller, broader, darker, and worldly and people glanced in his direction when he walked past. He'd grown into quite a beauty.

"Hi Jesse," she chirped, approaching him.

He clutched his chest. "Holy crap, you scared me Rosenberg."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he replied and grabbed his order.

"How are you doing?"

"Rough," he said and he laughed.

Willow smiled. "I was going to say."

Jesse knocked back his coffee. "Had a bad night's sleep, needed a pick me up."

"Me too, Tara and I have got our finals due so we're trying to get as much revision crammed in before tonight."

"What's going on tonight?"

"Damn it I forgot to say," she replied. "It's Buffy's birthday party, please don't have a go at me, I was going to ask you."

"Rosenberg, don't apologise, I'll be there don't worry."

Willow grinned at him.

"Looks like I'll have to go present shopping before I hit the sack," Jesse replied. "I'll see you later."

"Oh Jesse," she called after him and he turned to her. "You've got some red sauce on your chin, just there."

He wiped it from his chin and rubbed it on his shirt. "Thanks."

_One shot down_

If you've never been to the most boring birthday party in the world, Buffy Summers was in it right now. It wasn't a surprise for her, she knew it was coming, but she was already counting the down the clock. It was something she didn't want to celebrate, she didn't feel great about it, in fact Buffy wanted to _forget_ it was her birthday. She also wondered if it would be appropriate to celebrate her death days too, but she imagined it would be a very unpopular conversation with her friends, especially Willow.

Anya and Xander had brought along a friend, he was a nice sweet guy, they'd done it to try and pair them up. But for Buffy, it wasn't working. Instead, she felt sorry for him. The poor fella nearly had a heart attack when he saw Clem, the sweet red eyed demon. He was politely spoken and he had those pale dangly ears close to looking more like a puppy than a demon.

Buffy had also brought a friend with her, well a colleague from the Double Meat Palace, and she'd forgotten her name. _So much for taking notes Buff_, she thought to herself. Even so, her colleague made her introductions and began to mingle with her friends.

"Is Jesse here?" Dawn asked, coming down the stairs.

Buffy shot a cold glance in her direction. "What are you wearing?"

Her little sister looked down at her outfit. "What? It's a top and pants."

"It's a _boob tube_ is what it is, is what it is!"

"So what? It's a party," Dawn said. "So...where's Jesse?"

"Is that why you're wearing that? Cause Jesse's coming?" Buffy asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Dawn, I can see your belly button."

Her sister covered her midriff. "Well quit looking at it then!"

The door bell rang and Buffy raced to the door.

"Jesse!" she said.

Dawn yelped and ran back up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Happy Birthday Summers," he said, grinning at her.

"Thanks," she replied. "Come in and make yourself at home."

Jesse walked through and handed her a bottle of wine and a red wrapped gift. Buffy pushed her back against the door and felt a pressure stopping her from closing it.

"I was invited Slayer," Spike announced.

Buffy felt her gut flop and she yanked the door open, almost ripping it off its hinges. The vampire walked in, in fact, he practically strolled in as if he owned the place.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Jesse exclaimed, staring in astonishment at Spike.

Buffy's eyes widened. _Uh oh didn't see this coming._

"He _hates _all of us remember," Jesse replied.

Xander patted him on the back. "You must be living in my head buddy, but you can relax – he can't hurt people."

Jesse frowned. "What do you mean? Oh yeah, I forgot, the second he get's toothy with anyone, he gets a friendly zap."

Spike cut in. "Who are you again?"

"Jesse McNally."

"Oh yeah," Spike sneered. "I remember you like Tweedle Dumb," he pointed towards Xander, "and Tweedle Dee." He turned towards Jesse. "Like an old married couple."

"Watch it pal," Jesse replied.

Spike smirked and he stepped up to him. "And what are you exactly you going to do about it pet?" He smelled him and then he grimaced. "God, you stink like a d-."

"Oh-kay," Buffy swooped in and grabbed Spike's arm. "Excuse us for a minute." She dragged him into the hallway. "You do not speak or smell people in that manner in my house, do you understand?"

"Calm your horses," Spike replied. "I wasn't going to eat him, certainly won't after smelling him, though that friend of Xander's looks peckish."

"We do not talk about eating people in this house!" Buffy said. "Now, go and play cards with Clem or something."

"Is that a command?" he asked and his teeth slipped through his lips. Spike was toying with her, touching her hand and Buffy pulled away – his skin felt as cold as the handcuffs she'd used on him.

_Two shots down_

The party had perked up, only by a smudge. Xander, Anya, Giles, their friend and Buffy's friend were talking. Clem and Spike played cards, Dawn had decided to change her clothes and tag along, she'd occasionally steal glances at Jesse. He'd been sitting with Tara and Willow chatting, keeping his space from Spike and Buffy had tried her hardest to float between the groups.

"What's with the long face Summers?" Jesse asked. "You look miserable."

Buffy looked up from studying her birthday cake. "Thanks for noticing," she murmured.

"Well, what's the matter?" Jesse pulled up the stool and sat opposite her.

"Nothing, it's just, I thought this would be better, I mean I appreciate it and everything but I just don't feel the spark..." she rolled her eyes and lowered her voice. "To be honest, I'd rather be out patrolling, how pathetic is that?"

"Why didn't we go to the Bronze?" he asked. "There's an angel and devil theme on tonight."

"Did I just hear that?" Xander said, moving into the kitchen.

Jesse nodded.

"Well that sounds better than this," Buffy said. "No offence Xander, please don't tell Willow I said that, she'll turn me into a frog or something."

Xander shrugged. "Non taken Buff."

"Well there you go," Jesse said. "We're changing the agenda."

_Three shots down_

In no time, Jesse's words got round the house and the Bronze was the new place now. Everyone seemed more upbeat for a change in the location and the gang began to choose if they were going be a devil or an angel. Clem and Spike made their getaway and Buffy was glad they were gone.

Buffy searched through her closet, deciding to be an angel. She pulled on a summery white dress which opened when she span around and she yanked on some wings from her party box. Xander decided to be an angel too, along with Tara; they looked great in glittering white and matching wings. Anya and Willow had chosen the dark side, to be devils, donned deep red with horns.

Giles had agreed to look after Dawn who had refused to speak to anyone, locking herself in her room. She'd wanted to go to the Bronze, she'd had her devil outfit planned out. Xander's friend chose to be a devil as he was already wearing a red shirt and it would be pointless to run home and change. Buffy's friend went as an angel, she'd been wearing a white tank top already and Buffy let her borrow one of her white cardigans from her closet.

A knock rapped at the door and Jesse walked in. He'd ran back to his motel room and he'd come back looking like a million dollars. Black crisp shirt, black jeans and a blood red tie.

"Where's your horns?" Willow asked when she saw him.

He threw his hands up in a theatrical fashion. "I'm Lucifer in disguise."

_Four shots down_

The Bronze was still a great place to hang out; Jesse thought when they all walked in. He'd really missed it and he'd loved playing there too. He'd lived in New York for three years and even though it had been crowned as the city of opportunity, there wasn't a single club or bar like The Bronze. This place had its own identity, heck it even had its own genre. He felt at home, safe and comfortable, even though he'd lost count how many fights he'd gotten into there and how many vampires he'd staked in his adolescence. But hey, when there's the good, you've got to deal with the bad.

Jesse had gotten the drinks in and they all piled in the sofas near the dance floor. Everybody else was dressed like angels or devils and the atmosphere was good, it always was at The Bronze. Social barriers fell and that awkwardness back at Buffy's house melted away. When the music turned up, Anya whisked Xander onto the dance floor, Tara with Willow, Xander's friend with Buffy's friend and eventually it was just the two of them.

"You enjoying yourself?" Jesse asked her.

Buffy smiled at him, her pearly white teeth beamed back at him and he loved the shade of her blonde fire hair cut in streaks below her chin. She'd always had long hair back in high school. She looked phenomenal too, she wore a body hugging purple jumper cut in a v shape which emphasised her perfect hour glass figure and the crufix hung around her neck. "Yeah I am thanks," she said and she dropped a beer back.

"How much have you had to drink?" Jesse said.

"A couple."

"And that means...?"

"I had four jell-o shots back at the house and...three beers here."

"Shots? For real?"

"What?" Buffy shrugged. "It was a _dead_ party, I was trying to make the time fly by."

Jesse smirked. "You'd better knock it on the head Summers or you'll be on the floor."

"I'll be okay," she replied and she watched her friends dance.

Jesse teased her. "Want a bet?"

Her eyebrow rose. "Are you saying I can't take my drink?"

"What I'm saying is Summers, is that just because you kick major ass doesn't necessarily mean you're tough when it comes to alcohol. Vampires and demons, yes, alcohol I think not."

The music track changed to a more intimate song and Jesse heard the guitars, sultry and seducing. He got up from the sofa and pulled The Slayer to her feet. "Hey, what's your deal?" Buffy asked.

"My bet," he said. "If you can stay up all through this song, I'll by your drinks for the rest of the night."

"You're on," she grinned and Jesse led her to the dance floor.

"_How are you feeling?_" the song continued. "_Do you feel okay? Cause I don't._"

Jesse took her hand and cupped it to his chest. Buffy felt something, for a second it made her stop. He slipped his arm around her waist and laid his palm on the small of her back. Buffy snaked her other arm up along his chest and let it hover on his shoulder. They moved slowly to the music and she stared up into his face, and it felt odd to her. Jesse had changed so much; she wouldn't've done this with him back when they were teenagers. But he really had changed; he'd morphed into this tall, handsome, head strong guy. Buffy couldn't see anybody around her; it was as if the world had fallen away.

"See," Buffy whispered. "I'm staying up just fine." Jesse's eyes had softened and she caught him staring at her lips. She felt heat rise from her skin and she knew she had to do something. "I wish I hadn't come as an angel now."

"Why?" Jesse whispered. "It suits you."

She felt a lump swell in her throat and her lips quivered. "You're...you're really attractive too."

That made him laugh. "Thanks Summers, are you sure that's not the jell-o shots and beer talking?"

"Hey, I'm, I'm being serious."

"Really?" he blanched at her, but it was in a 'yeah yeah I don't believe you' sort of way.

"Yes."

"Explain that to me then."

Buffy had to think about it. "It's like when you really see someone for the first time...before, they were just there...and now they stand in front of you and..." she looked into his eyes. "You're completely blown away."

They danced for a while and Jesse leaned in, closing into her personal space. "Are you saying...you've got the hots for me Summers?"

_Did I just tell him that? Oh my God...I think I just have. _Buffy watched him. "I don't know Jesse...what do you think?" She glanced at the puncture marks on his neck, the white silver scars where Darla had bit him all those years ago, one of the times when they could've lost him forever.

Jesse smiled, a slow genuine gesture. "I feel the same too for a certain someone...but I knew she was beautiful the second I clapped eyes on her back in high school."

Buffy's heart raced and Jesse's face was so near to hers. He stroked his lips against hers and she melted into the kiss, moulding into his arms as he pulled her closer. Time no longer became a matter and the next few moments, hours trickled past. Her lips burned against Jesse's skin and her breath made camp in her throat, rolling out sounds she'd never heard before. The more she tried to breathe for air; Jesse kissed her and kissed her even more passionately than before. Her body ached, she drowned in him and for the first time in her life, she didn't have to resist or calculate her actions. Buffy let her body and her soul willingly be consumed.


End file.
